My Happy Ending
by Asian.Peace
Summary: What happens when Naruto hurts Hinata the worst way possible? Will she get better?
1. My Happy Ending

'Ello. So here's another one of my stories. Thank you so much for all of you who read my past stories!

xXxXxXx

_Oh Oh  
So Much For My Happy Ending  
Oh Oh  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

Hinata stared at Naruto, her eyes wide, as she replayed what Naruto had just said.

"What?" she rasped, not willing herself to believe what she heard.

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the blue sky above the two. He really didn't want to do this. But she would have had found out sooner or later anyways.

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry, but I don't like you in this sense. I'd rather us stay friends. Besides, I like Sakura-chan. I might even love her." Naruto still stared up at the sky, not wanting to see the Hyuuga girl in front of him depressed by the news.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Hinata asked, afraid to hear his answer, yet yearning to know what he will say.

"No! Of course not Hinata. It's just that…" he trailed off, looking down at the dirt, not making any eye contact with Hinata.

Hinata looked at him, confused. "Just what?" she asked.

Naruto sighed. He knew from the very beginning that he could never return Hinata's feelings that she gave him.

"It's just that…remember the party a couple weeks ago?"

Hinata looked at him, surprised at the sudden change of topic. But she went along with him.

"Uh, the one Sakura threw for the return of Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

Naruto slowly nodded his head, bringing his gaze up to look at the raven haired girl in front of him.

"Yeah, what about it?" Hinata asked.

"Well, it's just that…" Naruto trailed off again. He couldn't believe he was stuck in this situation. "Me and Sakura-chan did 'it' that night…"

Hinata looked at him, shock, hurt, and betrayal all in her eyes.

When she didn't say anything, Naruto continued on.

"Well, yesterday, I found out Sakura is pregnant with my baby."

Hinata blinked away the tears that threatened to fall down her face. She quickly dropped her head and ran off, ignoring Naruto's voice as he called out her name.

"Hinata!"

_Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Hinata ran out of the village and into the forest. She didn't care where she went. Just as long as she got as far from Naruto as possible, she was fine. Her feet pounded on the forest floor as tears streamed down her pale face.

Finally, she collapsed from exhaustion, too tired to run any more. She laid there in the grass, letting it soak up her tears as she rested her hot face on the cool ground.

When she caught her breath, she listened to around her. Soon she heard running water. She slowly got up and headed to the sound.

She saw a stream and sat near the edge of the water. She looked into the water to see another girl with raven colored hair that fell to her mid back. She wore a lavender jacket and her eyes were a pearl color, with water leaking out of the corner of them. But she could also see the pain in her face, heartbroken and alone.

She gazed in the water, letting her thoughts cloud her senses.

'_Why? Why can't I be good enough for him? Is it how I look? Act? Why do I have to be so stupid? I knew he could never fall in love with me. Even Neji warned me about him. Everyone knew he loved Sakura. Everyone but me.'_

Hinata curled up in a ball, the pain in her chest too unbearable. She closed her hands into fists, wanting the pain to just go and leave her. She shut her eyes, slowly rocking herself for comfort.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

After a couple of hours, she finally made up her mind. She didn't want to live anymore. Slowly, she reached into her kunai pouch and pulled out one of the knives. She looked at the cold metal, looking at her reflection. She saw the same girl she saw in the river.

She brought the knife to her wrist, pressing it against her skin, hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to bring blood. She sighed as she thought of the all the times she spent with Naruto.

_The mission to find the bug to bring Sasuke back._

_Bringing Sasuke home_

_Naruto asking her out on a date_

_Becoming his girlfriend_

_The festivals we went together._

_Naruto promising to never hurt her._

Hinata broke down, dropping the knife on the ground. All this memories that she once cherished now hurt her in the worst way possible. Suddenly, she heard faint yells of people calling her name. Gathering up her courage, she quickly picked up the knife and slit her wrist. She winced at the pain. She stared at the thick red liquid coming out of the cut, dripping into the river. After a couple of minutes, she felt dizzy. Blackness started to come into her vision. Making another slit next to the one closing up, she quickly fell to the ground. Before she lost all consciousness, she heard the people yelling really close to her.

"Hinata!"

"Wake up!"

"HINATA!!"

_Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Hinata woke up with a start. All she could see was a blinding light. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw only white. She looked down to see she was in a hospital bed, the heart monitor beeping a familiar beat. She looked around the room. All around, she saw flowers covering most of the room.

She glanced at the clock. 7:00. '_Where is everyone?'_ you thought. As if on cue, a nurse came in. She looked shock to see you up. She quickly ran out the room, calling for the doctor.

Hinata blinked, confused as to why she ran out so quickly. She shrugged as she lay back, getting comfortable. Just as she was about to doze off again, a doctor and the hokage quickly ran in. Hinata opened her eyes, looking at them confused as they stared at her in amazement.

"What happened?"she asked.

The Hokage quickly shook of her shock and came up to her and hugged her.

"Tsunade-sama?" she asked, even more confused.

Tsunade quickly let Hinata go and looked at her. "Hinata, you have been in a coma for 2 months now. We thought you weren't going to wake up." She stared at her in shock. Before anyone else could say anything, the door open to reveal Hinata's former team. Kurenai was the first to see her awake. She stopped, staring at her in awe.

"Kurenai-sensai, what's wrong?" Kiba asked, looking at his former sensei.

Shino quickly saw her, sitting up and awake. He poked Kiba and pointed to her. Both boys stared at her, not moving. Hinata wasn't even sure if they were breathing. Suddenly, she was being crushed under the weight of Kiba, who had flung himself on her and held a death grip on her. She could feel her face take on a red hue as she struggled under him.

"Kiba-kun?" she asked, desperately trying to free herself. Kiba quickly let her go and took a small step back. Hinata smiled at him before looking to her other friend, Shino. With a small encouraging smile from Hinata, Shino walked up to her and gave her a tight hug. She gave a small smile as she hugged him back. She felt something wet on her cheek. She pulled away from Shino and brought her hand up to her face. She was crying.

It was like the waterworks were on full power. Shino and Kiba tried to comfort her the best way possible while Kurenai said words of encouragement to help her move on. After about 20 minutes of her crying, she closed her eyes, too tired to do anything.

In her half conscious state, she could slightly hear them going out of the room and the door being closed behind them. Hinata finally decided something right then. She wouldn't let Naruto control her life anymore. She needed to move on. If he didn't love her, there must be someone else who does. A small smile graced her lips as she dreamed of her future. No longer held back by someone who didn't love her. She would have a happy ending.

xXxXxXx

So how was it? This took me forever to write. T.T Well, should I make a sequel? Just tell me what you think. Thanx. .


	2. Sequel

Hinata smiled as she thanked the nurse and finally left the hospital. After she woke up that day, they kept her there for about one more week before releasing her. In that week, she had seen Kiba and Shino every day, as well as Shikamaru, Chouji, Ten Ten, Neji, Sasuke, Ino, Lee, and her family. Although she knew her father would have been beyond pissed when he heard what happen, she was surprised when her father merely hugged her, happy that she was alive and up. Apparently, it had gotten around what had happen between her and Naruto.

She quickly shook off that thought as she continued to go to the bar-b-q restaurant where they would celebrate her release from the hospital. As she got nearer, her spirits rose higher as she thought of how supportive her friends have all been during these times. She walked into the restaurant, but froze when she saw them. Together.

Swallowing hard, determination set in her eyes, she walked over to them and gave them a small smile.

"Hi Naruto and Sakura", Hinata greeted, smiling at the pair.

Both looked a bit uncomfortable as they greeted her back. Hinata giggled before she hugged Sakura, wishing her congrats.

A bit shocked, Sakura tensed before she returned the hug.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan", Sakura whispered in her ear before pulling back.

Hinata gave them one last smile before she headed over to the table that all of her friends had occupied.

Yeah, going up to them had hurt and she felt like bursting into tears, she had seen how happy they were together and she was glad that they were both happy together.

They ended up spending the rest of the day there, eating their fill and just having a good time. They stayed there until closing. By then, it was already late and so they all started heading home.

As they passed by different houses, one by one, each person left after saying their farewells, promises of seeing one another tomorrow. Soon it left only Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. The old team of 3.

"Ne, Kiba-kun? Shino-kun?" Both guys looked at the timid Hyuuga in between them.

"Can we go to the park and just hang out like how we used too?"

Kiba nodded excitedly, a big grin crawling onto his face as shino just let a small smile grace his lips.

Hinata's face lit up and she then dragged the two boys to the park. They soon were all laying in the middle of a clearing, just staring up into the night sky. As the time crawled by, they just talked about anything. Memories. Thoughts. Feelings. Just whatever felt natural for them to be talking about.

Soon the trio got up and left to go to their homes. The first to go was Shino. Kiba and Hinata waved by to the silent team member as he entered his house. They continued on, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. All too soon, the Hyuuga Clan Houses came into sighed as she waved bye to Kiba.

"Ah, wait, Hinata."

Hinata turned to look at Kiba, concern seeping into her face.

"What is it?"

Kiba seemed to hesitate before he walked up to her, giving her another hug. Immediately, Hinata hugged him back and relaxed in his arms, no longer having any worries.

Kiba pulled away slightly, not enough for them to separate, but enough so that he could see her face.

"Hinata, I'm glad your okay."

Hinata smiled at the dog lover as she nodded. Kiba smiled before he swooped down, kissing her at the corner of her lips. Letting her go, he waved bye before he headed over to his house.

Hinata just stood there, in shock. She slowly brought a hand up to her face, brushing her fingers over the side of her lips. A blush covered her cheeks as she stared at the retreating figure.

With a smile, she turned and headed intothe house, the blush still evident on her face. As she layed in her bed later, she couldn't stop thinking about what Kiba had done. She touched that place one last time, tingles still dancing around that spot. Rolling over to her side, she looked at the picture of team 8. She smiled before she slid her eyes shut, letting sweet dreams wash into her head, filling her with hope and wonder again.

She had finally gotten over the boy that had caused her heart to break into pieces. But all it takes is one person's love to help piece back her fragile heart together again.


End file.
